


Wedding Traditions

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne at George and Isabel's wedding. </p>
<p>He pursed his lips for a moment. “You realize it’s almost a wedding tradition for the maid of honor and the best man to hook up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



Traditionally all eyes were on the bride at a wedding, but Anne knew that had not been true for one set of eyes. No, Richard had eyes only for her. She was Isabel’s maid of honor, while Richard was George’s best man. So that meant they had been thrown together plenty of times. 

She’d caught Richard’s eye several times during the ceremony, and she’d known he’d been imagining when it would be them standing in front of the altar, when it would be them pledging to spend their lives together. She’d almost wanted to blush at the look Richard gave her when George was told he could kiss his bride. 

During the first part of the reception, she’d been busy, seeing that Isabel had everything she needed, that the photographs were taken, and that everything was in place. Yes, she did want her sister’s day to be very special. That was why she and Richard had chosen not to announce their own engagement yet. She wasn’t wearing her engagement ring, they had decided it would be best for her to leave it at home. 

She’d been overjoyed when Richard had proposed, and of course had immediately said yes. In truth, she may have screamed it, but she really didn’t think Richard had minded. That evening, they’d stayed up over half the night making love. That had been two nights ago, and although Anne had enjoyed the time with her sister, she’d also missed Richard terribly. 

She could not help but smile as she found him sitting at one of the tables. He’d untied his tie, and his jacket hung over the back of his chair. “Richard?” She smiled softly. 

He looked up at her, and grinned. “There’s a seat here if you’d like it, Anne.” 

She laughed softly, sitting down next to him. “Thank you.” She looked at the plate of food in front of her, and realized he’d also gotten food for her. 

Richard leaned towards her. “I know you, Anne. I doubt you’ve had anything to eat today. You’ve been too busy making sure everything was perfect for Isabel.”

“You’re right.” She said softly, as she started to eat. She sighed softly. She had to admit the food was good. She smiled to herself as she looked down at Richard’s hand which was resting on her knee. Such a simple touch, yet it just enough to make her think of other things. 

“You’re blushing.” He said softly. 

“I was just thinking.” She said softly. 

“Of what?” He asked. 

“How much I missed you last night.” She murmured. 

“How much did you miss me?” His voice was soft, and she could feel his breath near her shoulder now. 

She looked down as his hand moved from her leg. She soon felt its warmth against her bare back. “Quite a bit. Sleeping alone was strange.”

“Yes, it was.” Richard agreed 

After a few more bites, Anne pushed her plate away. She sighed softly, leaning back into Richard’s touch. He had been gently tracing his fingers over her spine, and of course he knew exactly what that did to her. 

She’d not been a virgin when they’d started to date, but she’d never fully understood why sex was such a big deal before Richard. But everything was different now, she wanted him, she craved him, and she’d certainly learned even a night away from him could be horrible. 

“You’re not hungry?” He asked softly. 

“Not for food.” She murmured, and almost immediately she heard and felt his laughter. 

“Now whatever is it you could be hungry for?” He asked. 

She turned to look at him. “Need you ask?” She smiled. 

He pursed his lips for a moment. “You realize it’s almost a wedding tradition for the maid of honor and the best man to hook up?” 

She laughed softly. “This is a nice hotel, perhaps we should find a coat closet?”

He laughed softly. “Or a room.” He said softly, as his fingers traced patterns on her back. 

“A room is wonderful.” She said softly. “We should wait…” She glanced around and found Isabel and George on the dancefloor. 

“We’ve already given our toasts, they will not miss us.” Richard said softly. 

Anne looked around for a moment longer. He was right, it was doubtful they would be missed. If they were, well she was certain Isabel would just laugh about it, for the rest of their lives. She slipped her hand into his. “Let’s go.” 

Richard helped her up from the table, and they immediately left for the elevator. Once the doors had closed behind them, he immediately pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted to kiss you?” He murmured. 

“You could have kissed me at the table.” She smiled softly 

“Not the way I wanted to.” He murmured before kissing her again. When the elevator stopped on their floor, they walked quickly to the room. Richard quickly opened the door when the key he took from his pocket. After closing the door behind them, he gently held her against the door as they kissed. 

“Is this the way you’ve wanted to kiss me?” She murmured. 

“Do you have any idea how crazy you’ve made me in this dress?” Richard growled softly. 

Anne laughed. “Crazy? Why?” She asked, a touch innocently. She groaned as he cupped her breasts. 

“There’s absolutely no way you could have worn a bra with this dress.” He groaned, he found her nipples and started to rub them with the pad of his thumb. 

“No.” She groaned softly. Before she could even say anything else, he had undone the halter style top, and had her dress pushed down to her hips. 

She groaned softly, her hands going into his hair, as his lips moved down her body to her breasts. 

He raised back up, a slight smirk on his face as he observed she’d started to gasp. 

“You’re quite overdressed.” She gasped, her hands going to his jacket, which they both quickly pushed from his shoulders, it was followed quickly by his shirt. 

“Better now?” He asked. 

“So much.” She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. She knew he was starting to move her towards the bed, which was exactly where she wanted to be. 

As they neared the bed, Richard stopped, and started to push her dress from her hips. She looked up at him, wanting to see his expression. 

He groaned softly. “If I’d realized that was all you were wearing underneath.” He was referring to the tiny panties she was wearing under the dress. 

“What Richard?” She laughed softly. 

“We would have been here since the reception started.” He laughed. He eased the panties down, gently moving her to sit on the bed. 

Anne moved back against the pillows watching as Richard removed his trousers and then joined her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. 

“Do you know how badly I want you?” He groaned, kissing her neck. He was fighting to keep himself under control as Anne always needed a lot of foreplay to arouse her. 

She laughed softly. “Then why don’t you take me?” She murmured. 

He groaned softly, his hand moving down her body. He found she was already very wet. “Anne.” He could not help but moan her name, as she pushed his boxers down. 

“Please….” The sound had barely left her mouth, when he thrust slowly inside her. She moaned, wrapping her legs around him. His movements were slow and easy, just as she usually liked. However at this moment, slow and gentle was not what she wanted. “Please Richard, just….”

He groaned, looking down at her. “Faster?” He managed to ask her. 

“Yes, oh….” Her breath caught as he started to thrust so much faster. She felt like screaming, if they’d been at home, she probably would have screamed. “Close…” She gasped. 

Richard groaned, his hand slipping between them to find the area that gave her the most pleasure. He was soon rewarded by the sound of her cries as she had an orgasm. He soon felt himself spilling into her. 

Anne found herself laying close in Richard’s arms. She still did not really feel like women, but she opened her eyes. 

He looked up at her and smiled. “We are never spending a night apart again.” He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. If she knew her sister, there was at least one other night they’d spend alone. She knew Isabel would insist on Anne staying with her the night before she married. After all, it was tradition.


End file.
